1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improvement in a discharge lamp lighting system for lighting a discharge lamp such as a discharge mercury lamp, a sodium vapor lamp, a fluorescent lamp and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Discharge mercury lamps have been used on highways and in factories, sodium vapor lamps have been used in tunnels, and fluorescent lamps have widely been used in homes, offices, factories, hospitals and the like. Various lighting device for such discharge mercury lamp, sodium vapor lamp and fluorescent lamp (referred to generically as "discharge lamp" hereinafter) have been proposed, and all of these devices utilize a choke transformer for exclusively effecting "lighting".